Memories
by astia morichan
Summary: kesalahan terbesar Hwang Minhyun. Dan semua kenangan indah dari Choi Minki untuknya. Satu satunya namja yang Ia cintai(summarry gk nyambung)baca aja, jangan lupa Review ne First FF MinRen Nuest Minhyun X Ren


Title : Memories

Rate: T

Genre: Drama, hurt(?) gak yakin -_-

Disclamair: Bukan milik aku charanya. Tapi REN udh sah punya aku (?) wkwk

Summary: kesalahan terbesar Hwang Minhyun. Dan semua kenangan indah dari Choi Minki untuknya. Satu satunya namja yang Ia cintai(summarry gk nyambung)

Pair: **Minhyun X Ren**

WARNING: **BOYS LOVE**,_**TYPOOOO BANYAK GAK AKU EDIT ;'( GAK NYAMBUNG, OOC DLL**_

A/N: di buat ketika lagi galau oleh AKU;_; dan ini di dedikasikan untuk dia. Maaff yah, maaf ;_; aku yang salah ;_;

_**Astia Morichan present~**_

_MinRen Fanfict~_

_**DONT LIKE DONT READ**_

_**DONT BASH IF YA DONT LIKE IT**_

_**DONT COPY WITHOUT PERMISSION~**_

_**HAPPY READING ^^**_

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu berlari-lari kecil. Hari ini tepat tanggal 14 adalah peringatan ke 4 tahun bersama namjachingunya. Ah, jangan salah. Sekarang hubungan seperti ini sudah di sah kan oleh pemerintahan yang ada di Korea. Sekarang namja cantik itu- Ren tengah terengah-engah, mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Mata cantiknya itu kini tengah mencari sosok yang paling Ia kenal.

"Aishh,, aku kira aku terlambat. Ternyata dia belum datang" Namja cantik itu- Ren mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Ren itu terkekeh pelan. Menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, Ren dengan cepat membalikan tubuhnya. Dan menatap tajam seorang namja yang sangat tampan, yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil melebarkan lengannya.

"Kau terlambat Minhyuniie" Ren kembali mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya.

"Kau yang terlambat baby, aku sudah sejak tadi menunggumu" Minhyun dengan cepat menarik Ren kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh semua pejalan kaki yang lewat disana.

"Happy 4th anniversarry for us. Aku harap kita bisa bersama selamanya" Ren tersenyum mendengar ucapan namja kini tengah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku juga sangat berharap kita akan selalu bersama selamanya" Ren semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan takut namja itu akan pergi. Sebenarnya Ren sangat tidak yakin akan ucapannya. _**'bersama selama dengan namja yang ia cintai ini' Bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan terwujud.**_

Minhyun melepaskan pelukannya, tersenyum gembira sambil menggenggam tangan Ren erat.

"Ayo kita rayakan hari ini" Ren hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sungguh Ia sangat mencintai namja kini sedang menggenggam erat tangannya. Demi apapun Ia sangat menyangi namja itu, dan tidak ingin kehilangan namja ini.

'_**Untuk hari ini biarkan aku tersenyum bersamanya, sebelum akhirnya dia akan membenciku'**_

Minhyun dan Ren menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman bermain yang sudah terkenal di Seoul. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi kenangan terindah yang dapat dikenang olehnya, dan tidak untuk Minhyun.

"Ayo kita naik itu, chagi. Langit malam Seoul akan terlihat sangat indah jika kita lihat dari atas" Minhyun menunjuk bianglala disana.

"Kajja, aku juga ingin melihat itu dengan mu" Ren menarik tangan Minhyun untuk segera naik ke bianglala itu. Mereka kini sudah berada didalamnya, sambil tetap memandang ke bawah. Ah, pemandangan disini sungguh sangat indah.

"Mingie-ah, Lihat aku" Minhyun berbisik pelan. Membuat Ren dengan cepat menatap namja itu.

"Waeyo, hm?" Minhyun menggerakan tangannya ke wajah Ren. Mengelus pipi namja cantik itu. Ren hanya mengerjap bingung menatap Minhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" Dengan perlahan, Minhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Mempersempit jaraknya dengan Ren. Sampai hembusan nafas Minhyun yang hangat menerpa wajah Ren. Ren memejamkan matanya. Selanjutnya Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Minhyun mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir kissable Ren. Bibir Ren yang terasa manis, membuat Minhyun ingin melakukan lebih. Minhyun mulai melumatnya lembut seakan takut jika Ren tidak menyukainya. Ren tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Minhyun. Dan mulai membalas lumatan lumatan kecil yang diberikan oleh Minhyun. Minhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Ren dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

'_**Mungkin ini akan menjadi ciuman terakhirku bersama Minhyun'**_

.

.

.

Setelah kencan terakhir itu, Ren mengnonaktifkan semuanya. Membuat Minhyun bingung tak karuan. Sungguh Ia sangat khawatir pada namja itu. Sudah 5 hari Ia susah dihubungi.

"Aishhh" Minhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh Ia sangat merindukan Ren.

"Waeyo? Kau uring uringan seperti orang gila"Tanya Baekho menatap Minhyun yang terlihat kacau.

"Ren, dia menghilang. Sudah 5 hari aku tak bertemu dengannya"

"Pergi saja kerumahnya" Ucap Baekho santai sambil menyesap ekspresso miliknya.

"Rumah itu sudah kosong. Dia pergi tanpa memberitahuku"

"Kau tunggu saja, aku yakin dia akan kembali lagi" Baekho tersenyum miris menatap Minhyun. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Ia tahu dimana Ren berada. Baekho sudah berjanji pada namja cantik itu agar tidak memberitahu Minhyun.

"Ya hyung, aku akan menunggunya" Tatapan Minhyun kosong, seakan Ia sudah kehilangan warna dalam hidupnya. Mata onyxnya hanya tertuju pada benda canggih yang ada dihadapannya. Yah, I-phone berwarna putih miliknya dengan wallpaper dirinya dan Ren.

'**Dreeettttt Dreettttt**

I-phone putih itu bergetar menampilkan ID Caller **'Baby Mingie'** Minhyun yang sadar bahwa Ren menghubunginya dengan segera mengangkat I-phone itu.

"Yoboseoyo, baby kamu dimana eoh?" Suara Minhyun bergetar, sungguh Ia benar-benar merindukan namja cantiknya itu.

"Minhyun-ah, a-aku rasa aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini maaf" Suara disebrang sana terdengar seperti menahan tangis.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, eoh? Kata kan bahwa kau sedang bercanda Choi Minki!"

"A-Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Maaf" Dan sambungan telfon itu pun terputus.

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku Ren" Minhyun membanting benda canggih itu, sampai hancur.

"Aragghhhhh, Hyungg beritahu aku bahwa ini semua tidak nyata!" Teriak Minhyun pada Baekho yang memang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Baekho mendekat kearah Minhyun. Memeluk namja itu yang kini tengah meraung-raung sambil menangis memanggil nama kekasihnya itu.

"Tenanglah, Ren pasti mempunyai alasan tertentu" ujar baekho menenangkan Minhyun.

***Ren Side***

"hiksss,, Minhyuniee maaff. Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimmu" Ren kini tengah duduk sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri. Menangis sejadi jadinya di ruangan putih ini.

"hiksss,, maaff. Ini adalah cara supaya kau membenciku dan supaya kau melupakan aku ketika aku benar-benar sudah menghilang di dunia ini. Maaff aku mencintaimu Hwang Minhyun" Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar isakan tangis yang panjang di ruangan pasien itu.

'_**Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku pasti akan berjumpa dengan mu lagi, dan kembali mencintaimu'**_

.

.

.

Sinar matahari itu masuk melalui jendela. Membuat Ren mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari itu. Ren membuka matanya dan kembali terduduk di ranjang itu.

"Hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirku berada di dunia. Aku hanya berharap semoga kau akan selalu baik-baik saja, dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku Minhyunie" Ren tersenyum miris mengingat nasibnya. Ah, tidak Ren ingin tersenyum senang disaat-saat kematian akan menjemputnya.

_***Ceklek***_

Pintu itu terbuka. Ren tersenyum ketika menyadari orangtuanya datang.

"Eomma, Apppaa" ucap Ren lirih. Pasangan paruh baya itu lalu memeluk putra kesayangannya.

"Eommaa, Appaa saranghae" Ren mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang Eomma. Sementara sang Appa hanya bisa mengusap rambut blonde putranya itu,

"Nado saranghae chagi, percayalah kau akan sembuh ne. Jangan menyerah. Eomma dan Appa sudah menyiapkan jantung terbaik untuk mu" Nyonya Choi mengeratkan pelukannya, sungguh Ia tidak mau jika putra yang disayanginya pergi untuk selamanya. Ia rela mengorbakan semua hartanya asalkan putranya akan sembuh.

"Ne, Eomma Appa. Ren pasti akan sembuh. jangan menangis Eomma, Appa" Ren mengusap air mata Eommanya.

"Ne chagi, Eomma tidak mennagis. Lebih baik kau cepat bersiap. Sebentar lagi operasi transplantasi jantungmu akan dilakukan" Nyonya Choi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, Eomma"

.

.

.

_***Minhyun Side***_

**Braakkkk**

Pintu itu dibuka dengan sangat keras oleh Baekho. Baekho melangkah cepat mendekati Minhyun yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ya! Minhyun-ah, cepat bangun" Baekho menarik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Aishhh, waee? Kenapa kau membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali?" Minhyun berdecak kesal, dan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Baekho.

"Ini tentang Ren, bodoh! Dia menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung hari ini" Dan seketika itu juga dunia serasa berhenti. Minhyun mengepalkan tangannya, menahan semua emosi yang meluap-luap. Sungguh Ia kecewa pada Ren karena tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini.

"Kau pasti bohong, kemarin saja dia baik-baik saja ketika memutuskan hubungannya denganku. Dan ren tidak mempunyai penyakit apapun. Dia Sehat!" Minhyun memalingkan wajahnya, Ia sangat enggan untuk menatap Baekho. Pasti Baekho hanya ingin menjahilinya saja.

"Dia memutuskanmu terlebih dahulu supaya nanti kau tidak khawatir. Demi Tuhan Hwang Minhyun sekarang dia tengah melawan kematian. Astagaa" Baekho menarik Minhyun supaya bangun dari tempat tidur yang nyaman itu.

"Operasi sudah dimulai sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Dan Ren disana mungkin membutuhkanmu. Kau akan menyesal jika tidak datang! Seoul International Hospital ! aku pergi" Baekho melepaskan Minhyun dan mulai pergi menjauh untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Dia pasti hanya bercanda" Dan Minhyun melakukan kesalahan terbesar. Ia kembali menyamankan posisinya untuk tidur.

.

.

Lorong rumah sakit itu terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada 3 orang yang ada disana. Di luar ruangan operasi. Berharap orang yang kini tengah melawan kematian akan bisa bergabung dengan mereka. Nyonya Choi memeluk erat suaminya sambil menangis dan berdoa bahwa putra mereka baik-baik saja. Dan Baekho hanya terduduk menatap lampu yang masih berwarna merah menandakan bahwa operasi itu belum selesai. Baekho berdoa semoga Ren disana baik-baik saja.

Sudah hampir 5 jam operasi itu berjalan. Dan kini lampu itu berawarna hijau, menandakan bahwa operasi itu telah selesai. Lalu namja berperawakan tinggi memakai setelan jas dokter itu menatap sedih dan penuh rasa bersalah pada orangtua Ren dan Baekho.

"Maaf, kami sudah melakukan semuanya sebaik mungkin. Tapi operasi itu gagal. Putra anda tidak bisa menerima jantung itu untuk memompa darahnya. Maafkan kami" Dokter itu membungkuk dan kemudian meninggalkan orang-orang yang ada disana. Semua menangis, termasuk Baekho.

Baekho mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Minhyun.

"Ne, wae?" Suara Minhyun disana terdengar biasa saja

"Aku ingin memberitahukanmu kabar buruk. Ren sudah tidak ada lagi. Jika kau masih ingin menemuinya untuk terakhir kalinya, kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit" setelah menyampaikan hal itu, Baekho langsung menutup sambungannya dan kembali menangis. Baginya Ren itu sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Sementara Minhyun berdiri membatu. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Ren. Apa semua ini benar? Sungguh Ia berharap ini semua mimpi. Dengan cepat Minnhyun mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk bertemu dengan Ren di rumah sakit itu.

.

.

.

Kini Minhyun sudah ada di sebuah ruangan putih, ruangan yang disana terdapat namja cantik yang dicintainya tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Minhyun berdiri terbatu, menatap wajah tenang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedang tertidur. Aku yakin dia akan bangun nanti Baekho"Minhyun mengelus pipi Ren dan mulai menciumnya. "Lihat dia hanya tidur. Dia hanya kecapean. Chagi, bangun lah. Perlihatkan pada mereka bahwa kau masih akan terus berada disampingku selamanya" Minhyun menggenggam tangan Ren dan mulai mengecupnya. Tangan itu dingin tidak hangat seperti dulu ketika Ia menggengam tangan mungil itu. Ingat tentang kebersamaanya dengan Ren berkelibat seperti kilatan film di kepalanya.

"Minhyun, sudahlah. Dia sudah tidak ada lagi" Suara Baekho seolah tidak terdengar. Minhyun masih saja memeluk Ren.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyesal. Seandainya aku bisa menemanimu di saat-saat terakhir kau pergi. Sungguh aku mencintaimu Choi Minki. Maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku Ren-ah. Aku mohon. Bangunlah chagi" Dan minhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Minhyun ini ada surat yang dititipkan Ren untukmu" Dan Baekho meninggalkan surat itu di tangan Minhyun. Tangan Minhyun bergetar membuka surat itu dengan perlahan.

_Dear Minhyunie_

_Jika kau membuka surat ini, maka aku sudah tidak berada di dunia ini lagi Minhyun. Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu selama ini Minhyun. Sungguh aku sangat mencintaimu teramat sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu sangat bahagia. Maaf jika aku terkadang membuatmu kesal. Sungguh aku sangat menyanyangimu. Berjanjilah padaku bahwa kau akan baik-baik saja ketika aku pergi. Kau harus sehat Minhyunie. Akan sangat memalukan jika kau sakit. Heheh ^^_

_Aku mencintaimu ^^ kau harus bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dari aku ^^ terimakasih untuk semuanya. Saranghae Hwang Minhyun ^^_

_Ren_

Minhyun kembali menangis menatap surat itu. Tangisnya menggema di seluruh lorong rumah sakit ini.

'_**Berbahagialah tanpaku'**_

END

Oke jangan timpuk aku plisss.. pliss aku buat ini pas lagi galau sambil mewek. Astagaa. Oke abaikan -_- jangan lupa Review yah ^^ gomawo ^^

MIND TO REAVIEW?


End file.
